


Freezing Train and Hysterical Detectives

by daisygirl101



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never really tell what you're in for on an afternoon on the train to Blue Moon Canyon. Especially with Frank and Nancy around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Train and Hysterical Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, I have stepped into the Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fandom once again.
> 
> I'm actually on spring break right now, and I came back to the fandom and started replaying all the games, and it finally hit me how cute Frank and Nancy are! Forget Ned.
> 
> So I just finished Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon (again), and this little semi-fluffy idea spawned from it, so some minor spoilers for Blue Moon Canyon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nancy Drew is not mine. Neither is Frank. Or Joe. Bummer.

She stormed outside Jake Hurley's car, infuriated with a certain "world famous cop." She couldn’t stand his cockiness anymore and dearly hoped he was the one to get arrested in the end. She sighed, clearly frustrated, and leaned on the railing on one of the small platforms in between the train cars. She folded her hands together and leaned her head onto her arms, trying to ignore the growing ache in her head. Her forehead landed on something hard on her left hand, and she shot back in surprise.

On her left hand was a ring. A ring that made her smile beyond imagination. It was gold, with a small purple stone on it. She hadn’t taken it off since Egypt. It reminded her of one of her favorite cases and one of her most pleasurable undercover positions. Her smile grew even wider when she thought of the kiss they shared. She hummed in content to no one in particular. She couldn’t deny it; she didn’t mind being Frank Hardy's wife. In fact, she would even go as far as to say she _enjoyed_ it.

Nancy was shaken from her thoughts when she noticed someone standing across from her on the other platform, copying her posture and leaning forward with a wide smile, as if he knew a dirty little secret of hers. Nancy's cheeks reddened at the sight of Frank smiling at her like that, and she knew she had been caught admiring the ring.

"Whatchya doing?" Frank asked, wanting to confirm what he'd seen. Nancy stood up straight and gave a weak smile. She suddenly found her feet a very interesting view.

"Just getting some fresh air," she lied.

"Nance." Nancy looked back up at Frank, whose smile had disappeared. "What's wrong?" He knew. He always knew. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. That both scared her and pleased her all at once.

"Just frustrated." Frank crossed the gap between the platforms. He walked around her back and stood on her right. He linked his left hand with her right.

"Is it the case?" Frank gave her hand a light squeeze. She smiled at their intertwined fingers.

"Tino is driving me crazy. Sometimes I just wanna take the shovel off the wall behind him and beat him," she said as she looked forward. Frank chuckled lightly.

"When did Nancy Drew become so feisty?" To Nancy, he sounded interested and almost impressed. Nancy gave a weak smile.

"Well, when she poses as your wife for too long, it could drive her crazy," she teased.

"Awww, it couldn’t have been _that_ bad," Frank said as he nudged her playfully. "Although I have to agree, I've annoyed my fair share of people."

"Frank, I'm teasing. You made a fine husband," Nancy answered. The hint of seriousness did not go unnoticed by either one of them.

"And you made a perfect wife, Nancy Drew," Frank said in reply. Her fingers twitched in his hand, and she felt a metal piece brush lightly against her fingers. She looked down and noticed a gold band around his ring finger too. This made her giggle.

"You still have that ring on?"

"You wear yours too," he replied. She nodded.

"That I do." A comfortable silence fell over the two. Eventually, Frank's arm found its way around her waist, and her head found his shoulder. He could almost feel her tension still.

"It's not just the case or Tino, is it?" Nancy bit her lip. She knew it was a dangerous topic to bring up, but she knew she couldn’t hide anything from Frank.

"No."

"Nan. You know what happens when you make me worry," Frank said. She smirked as she remembered the last time he worried so much about her, but that was another story entirely. "What's going on?" She sighed deeply. His hand slid up and down her side slowly. Though it was comforting, it was also sending chills down Nancy's spine.

"Boy trouble I guess." His hand on her waist froze.

"With Ned?" She nodded against his shoulder.

"Remember how excited I was to come along with you guys when you called me about this trip?" Frank hummed in reply. "Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you and Joe, especially when we get to solve mysteries together, but I came aboard this train for another reason." Frank lightly placed his chin atop her head and moved his hand up and down again.

"Go on," he said quietly. He didn’t want to force anything out of her, but he was extremely curious about her relationship status with Ned.

"He dumped me just before you called," Nancy said quietly. Frank began to feel his left shoulder dampen. He turned her so that he was able to place both hands on her waist and pull her close before she broke down. Tears fell freely from her eyes. They were quiet tears, but that didn’t settle Frank's sudden distaste for Ned. Ned had made his detective cry- not Ned's detective, but _Frank's_ detective- and this didn’t settle well with Frank. He ran one hand through her beautiful strawberry blonde hair and rubbed her back slowly as she let her tears fall.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, Nance. You'll see. Everything will work out." Frank placed a butterfly kiss on the top of her head.

"He…. He told me I was too much trouble. I was away from home too long and too much. He didn’t understand my passion for mysteries," Nancy said. Her breath was warm on Frank's neck, making Frank shudder slightly.

"You can't believe that. If he can't learn to love you for you, then he wasn’t the right guy," Frank continued on.

It started to snow around them in Copper Gorge, littering the ground with a layer of white. Small snowflakes fell into Nancy's strawberry blonde hair. Frank admired the way the snowflakes made her look even more beautiful somehow. He pulled her closer when she shivered. He assumed she was cold. Nancy knew the truth.

Her shiver was one of pleasure. She had always missed the elder Hardy brother's arms after Egypt. She felt safe, as if no villain or troublemaker could touch her. She gripped the wool of his sweater even tighter, finally calming down. Frank's right hand caught her left. She looked up at him as he examined it with curiosity.

"What?"

"Tell me. Why do you still wear your ring?" Frank asked her with curiosity. She felt the lump in her throat instantly. She grasped for an excuse that would satisfy him.

"It's pretty," she answered a little too quickly. Frank looked at her suspiciously, wanting to the test the waters here.

"Is that the _only_ reason?" Nancy bit her lip, something that did not go unnoticed by Frank. "Nancy, I-"

"I enjoyed it, ok? I loved being your wife! I loved the kiss we shared! I loved being hand in hand with you all the time and I tried so hard to fight my feelings down and I succeeded for so long until Ned and the ring and then you-"

"Nancy!" She stopped babbling for a second and looked into the pair of rich chocolate-brown eyes gazing over her. She felt her cheeks redden. Nancy looked down at his left hand on her waist to see his ring there too.

"You have yours on too. Why?" He smirked in return. Frank laced his right hand with her left. She kept a firm grip on his sweater with her right hand, and his left hand rested on her hip.

"Maybe because I enjoyed it too." Frank took a step forward. "Maybe I loved being your husband." Another step forward. "Maybe because I loved the kiss we share too." His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands rested comfortably on his chest. "Maybe I loved being hand in hand with you all the time and maybe I tried so hard to fight my feelings down too. Maybe I succeeded for so long until Callie gave up on me." His lips hovered over hers. Nancy's breath was rapid and choppy. "Or maybe I just think it's pretty too."

Nancy couldn’t wait any longer. She closed the gap between them quickly and yanked him even closer to her. The temperature had dropped substantially, making Frank tighten his grip on her even more and enjoy the flavor of her on his lips. As Nancy licked Frank's lips, he groaned. Their battle of tongues began. Nancy began to step back, taking Frank with her, so she could be smashed between the railing and Frank.

But as she stepped, the train suddenly jolted to life, making Nancy and Frank split and stumble. Nancy mistakenly placed her feet in the wrong spots and, due to the now icy platforms, slipped in between the railings and toward the connection between the cars. Frank snatched her wrist quickly as the train picked up speed. Her feet slipped against the icy ground as she tried to pull herself back up. Frank had one hand on her wrist and the other on the railing. Both detectives looked a bit panicky. Nancy tried to get a steady grip on the ground so she could stand again, but she couldn’t manage.

"Nance! Calm down," Frank yelled to her. If he pulled on her, Nancy's feet slipped back towards the gap. But he couldn’t just let her hang there! Frank nudged himself against the railing and found his footing. He slowly let go of the railing and reached one arm around her back. "Ok Nance, I'm going to let go of your wrist, but I've got you," Frank assured her. She nodded, knowing that she could trust Frank. Frank quickly let go of her wrist and wrapped his now free arm around her knees. He yanked Nancy against his chest and stumbled back. He ended up stumbling into the corner and sitting down with Nancy across his lap with no amount of grace whatsoever. He held her close until their breathing calmed down.

Then Nancy smiled at Frank. He smiled back. She began to chuckle the same time he did. Before they knew it, the two sleuths were snuggled up to each other, laughing hysterically. They had no real reason to be laughing, but sometimes it truly was the best medicine. Once they calmed down and caught their breath again, Nancy and Frank exchanged a warm smile. Their lips met once again for a heated kiss, until a gust of wind suddenly blew over them, making Nancy shiver and snuggle closer to Frank.

"We gotta get you inside, Drew. You're freezing," Frank said. Nancy nodded against him, but she wasn’t ready to move from his embrace. "C'mon Nance. I adore being all snuggly with you too, but if we stay out here we'll freeze," Frank said light-heartedly. Nancy chuckled. She unwound herself from her detective and stood slowly with the help of the railing. Frank followed her actions. They walked through the cars, hand in hand, ignoring the stares of Tino and John as they went by together.

* * *

Joe yawned and decided a nap was in order- even if it was only 5:30. Frank's absence was starting to bore him, and although he knew his brother was aboard the train, he couldn’t help but be curious of Frank's disappearance. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Nancy in a while either.

He jumped the gap between the dinning car and the sleeping car and walked down the hall. Joe opened the door to the room he had been sharing with Frank, but froze when he looked over at Frank's side of the room.

There, sitting up against the backboard of the bed, was his brother, scrutinizing over case notes. But what really caught his eye was the strawberry blonde detective, peacefully asleep in Frank's lap in between his legs and with her back up against his chest. Joe's mouth fell open. Frank looked up from the files at his brother and smirked. He put a finger over his lips as silent warning to be quiet. Joe smirked and nodded. He stepped back into the hall and quietly closed the door.

Though he was upset about being denied a nap in his own room, he couldn’t say he was angry. He couldn’t deny that they were good together, if not great, and decided that he should’ve seen it coming as he stalked back to the dining car to crash for a few hours in a comfy chair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of FrankxNancy going on here. I really hope this pairing grows in popularity in our little fanfiction community, and gosh I hope Frank just gets the guts to tell her to dump Ned someday.


End file.
